Sepia no Hi
by KrAeMiUaI
Summary: 2 years after the battle with the last Clow card had passed. One night, Sakura lost her memories, and it seems that the Clow Book was involved. What new adventure awaits? Or will everything just start from the beginning, including her relationship with Sy
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

A/N: Ack! I really need to write this one down! It's all because of those anime episodes I marathoned. Anyway, people may say that 'this thing' is overly used (cliché) blah blah blah... Yeah, I know. But that's what I want because I want to put a twist to everyone's minds. If this 'thing' is already programmed in someone's mind and if I put a little twist, wouldn't it be fun reading what you least expect? I love surprises. Hope it goes for you guys too. Have a happy reading. This chapter maybe just a small introduction to situations.

----------

**Prologue:** Mistress' Dilemma

----------

The sky was already covered by a black blanket, and a lot of stars were shining above like diamonds. In her room, the young auburn-haired girl was sitting on her chair and was talking over the phone, the latest cellular gadget given by her dearest friend. One of her arms was cuddling over her pillow as she spoke.

Sakura said as the phone was laid down on the table, "By the way, I received a letter from Syaoran. He said that he'll be staying here in Japan during the vacation. I'll be able to see him again!"

"Oh? When will he be arriving? I bet you're excited to see your sweetheart again," the soft voice from the other line giggled. It was Sakura's best friend and second cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Too excited!" she exclaimed. "Anyway, he said that he'll be arriving here on Thursday at 4 in the afternoon. Oh yeah, Meiling's coming too!"

"Great! A preparation's needed for their arrival then. A welcoming party would be nice," the other girl suggested.

"Where should we hold the party?"

From one of Sakura's drawers, a small yellow creature came out and exclaimed upon overhearing their conversation, "Party! Where! Will there be cakes!"

Sakura told him in a soft but sharp voice, "Shhhhhh! Brother might hear you, Kero-chan! Just go back to sleep, ok? I'll bring you along but promise me you'll behave. Now, off to bed." She poked him back to his bed until he got unto it.

"All right. I promise as long as you promise to bring me," Kero said, half asleep.

"Hoe…" she sighed in relief that Kero wasn't bugging her unlike usual whenever sweets are involved.

Tomoyo giggled then said, "It seems that you're not the only one excited."

"Hehe, yeah. But Kero-chan's excited over the feast, not Syaoran."

"Anyway, let's hold the welcoming party at my house. Let's invite the others as well."

Sakura agreed willingly, "Right! And after the party, let's decide over what activities we'll be doing so that we can enjoy our summer vacation with Syaoran and Meiling."

A voice from the other room suddenly said, "Kaijuu, go to sleep now. It's already late."

"Argh! Will you stop calling me that, Touya niisan! Yes, I'll be heading to bed in about a minute," she cried angrily. She then went back to the conversation with Tomoyo, saying softly, "Let's just talk about it tomorrow, okay? It's already late. You also need to get to bed."

"All right then. Good night, Sakura-chan. Sweet dreams."

"Same to you. Good night, Tomoyo-chan," the young girl finally hanged up. She then gazed up on the ceiling and thought, _"Everything starts to feel peaceful, and that's good. It has been almost two years after the battle with the last Clow card. I'm starting to feel a bit nostalgic though. I can still remember the time I found the Clow Book and Kero-chan… And also the first time I tried to capture a Clow card… I can also still remember the first time I wore the dress that Tomoyo made for me as I catch the Shadow Card… And how could I forget the first time I met Syaoran?... even though it wasn't that of a friendly approach… And the time that we fought together to catch the Clow cards along with Meiling…"_

She propped her head with her two hands and thought deeply, _"How I miss those days... I don't want to forget them… I'll treasure them forever, especially that that was how I met Syaoran. If not because of the Clow Book, I wouldn't have met Syaoran!"_

She set aside her phone and decided to get into bed. It's time for her to sleep anyway, even though it was summer vacation. The chair was pushed away so as to give room for her body to stand up. She was about to move towards her bed when a glowing purple and black aura seeps out from one of her drawers, which was where the Clow Book was being kept. Her emerald eyes noticed it.

She asked herself, _"What could that possibly be? Is it coming from the Clow Book? Another adventure?"_

The young girl had the right to know so she fed her curiosity. She pulled the drawer out, and her hunch was right; the purple light did come from the Clow Book. As she was being tantalized by the aura it was creating, Keroberus peeped out of his hide; He was awakened by the light and the aura that was coming from the book.

"Sakura?" the yellow creature murmured sleepily. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny paws, and as his sight became clearer, he found the young girl slowly being possessed. She was slowly being engulfed by the purple and black aura; it wasn't a good sign. "SAKURAAAAA!"

His cry snapped the girl back to the present but the aura hadn't stopped from surrounding her.

Sakura asked frantically, "Kero-chan, what's happening!"

But before Keroberus could give her a statement, she suddenly heard an annoying, screeching sound; and as a reflex, her hands covered her ears.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked worriedly as he flew towards her.

She was in pain so she asked in a soft voice, "C-Can't you… hear it? C-Can't… you hear… th-that high-pitched tone?" She pleaded, "Please… make it s-stop… My h-head is hu-hurting… I can't t-take it… anymore…"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" asked he in confusion. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. This had never happened before. What danger could probably be approaching them?

The young girl then heard a louder and higher pitched sound, which made her scream to the top of her lungs as if the pain grew inside her head until she collapsed. The purple and black aura then disappeared, leaving her be for the time being.

"Sakura! Sakura! Are you all right!" Kero worried as he glided down and shook her by her shoulders. He tried to wake the girl up.

"Oi, Sakura! What's happening in there! What's with the scream? Did you see a ghost or a monster? Or do you just want to wake me up?" her brother, Touya, yelled as he came out of his room and knocked on her door.

"Oh, shoot!" Kero panicked. He shook the young girl frantically, wishing for her to wake up. He softly cried, "Sakura-chan! Wake up! Oi!"

Touya said as he slowly unlocked the door with a spare key, "Sakura? Sakura? I'm coming in even if you're not opening the door!"

As the older boy opened the door, he found Sakura, lying on the ground. His eyes widened as he worried what could possibly have had happened to his younger sister. He hurried over to her, trying to wake her up.

He called, "Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!"

His eyes then noticed the yellow stuffed-toy lying beside her and gave it a glance. Keroberus tried not to move a muscle but he was starting to sweat from behind.

With eyes narrowed down, the older brother poked the little creature and said, "I know you can talk. Spit out the details!"

But Keroberus gave a silent reply and still kept his position frozen.

Touya was short in temper so he was starting to get pissed off, adding the fact that his sister was in need of help; He was greatly concerned about Sakura as always. He asked Keroberus once again, "What happened here? Even if you try to hide that you aren't a stuffed-toy, I already know your secret so stop acting as one! What happened to Sakura! Or I'll break you into parts!"

The little creature was about to give an answer when the young girl finally woke up on Touya's arms.

Her emerald eyes opened as a small sound came out of her lips. She barely spoke, "Ugh…"

The older boy softly smiled for a few seconds but immediately shifted back to his serious face. A bit displeased, he told her, "If you're just planning to annoy me by waking me up, you better stop already for you already did. Good thing you didn't wake up dad… Go to sleep now. Good night."

He rose from his position letting go of his younger sister when Sakura's hand pulled one of his sleeves.

"What now-!" Touya asked, a bit pissed off. But still he attended to her call as a concerned brother.

His annoyed face changed into a surprised one when he turned around and saw her puzzled look. She was staring at him differently. A sudden change of atmosphere occurred. Fear crawled up his spine; He felt something different around Sakura.

"Sakura?" he wondered as he stared at her.

"Are? Is that my name?" she asked him innocently. "Then, who are you?"

"_What the-!" _Keroberus twitched a little as he was surprised in disbelief of what was happening.

The older brother felt tensed, a bit scared, and worried of the situation. He turned serious and told her, "Oi. Quit fooling around, kaijuu. Can't you make your act a bit more realistic? Your acting is bad. Stop that already and get to bed."

"Who are you calling 'kaijuu', huh?" she said as her fist pounded on his foot. "I'm no monster!"

A sweat dropped behind the little creature's head, and a smirk crawled up his face. He sighed and thought, _"Shew... I thought something **did** happen to Sakura..."_

"Who are you anyway! What do you want from me!" the confused girl darted out questions right after another. "Where am I? What am I doing here?... What happened to me? Why can't I remember anything about myself!"

She tried to recall her memories but it only made her head ache. Her frail hands held on her head in pain. She shook her head uncontrollably as beads of tears fall out of her emerald eyes; She was lost. She softly murmured, "You said my name is 'Sakura' yet I can't remember anything about it."

"_Sakura... something DID happen to her! She lost her memories!" _Keroberus worried.

It wasn't the time to joke around - Touya thought. Her young sister was in a state of confusion ,and at that time, she needed someone to lean on, someone to trust on. He bent down before her and gently wrapped his arms around the crying girl. He then patted her head, softly saying, "Yes, you are Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto. And I'm your brother Touya, Kinomoto Touya."

Sakura sniffed and repeated, "Kinomoto... Sakura... And Touya niisan..."

"Hai," brushing down her hair, he softly told her.

She yawned lightly that her eyes gently closed until she fell asleep due to exhaustion. Touya carefully carried her to her bed and tucked her in. In his eyes, fear and concern can be seen – it's only natural that an older brother to be concerned with his younger sister. He then picked up Keroberus and placed him beside her.

He softly yet sharply said, "Watch over her tonight. I'll be inquirying you tomorrow about the details. Explain to me what happened, or you'll be dead." His glare darted unto the small creature. He made his last glance over his sister then lingered out of the room, shutting the lights off.

"_Sakura..." _he thought as he closed the door. _"I just hope you'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Or I'll hunt down who did this to you!"_

----- To be continued -----

--: Japanese Dictionary :--

1.) niisan/oniisan/onii-chan - older brother  
2.) kaijuu - monster  
3.) are – huh?

**Reia-chan:** I forgot to introduce myself. I'd rather be called Reia. Yey! Did some light editing due to some punctuations missing... Hope that there isn't anything to edit anymore. Ok. So how was it? Just place them in your reviews. I want to know how you find my writing. Also, add comments!... Thanks for reading or even just stopping by due to curiousity. Hehe.


	2. Chapter 1: Realizations

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. CLAMP does.

**Reia-chan:** Mwahehehehe! Just for curiosity purpose, the story's title came from the title of one of Card Captor Sakura's songs. I was fond of hearing that sweet song; got addicted to it that I always play it everyday and repeat it over and over. Also, I wasn't able to grasp a good title for this story that I end up using that as one. Haha! What an idiot… I may change the title once I find a good one. As for now, I want to use that one. It's just that that song has an atmosphere of nostalgia that's why I also chose it… Anyway, let's get on with the story. I know you're excited… or am I wrong?... BTW, it's longer than the first. And thanks for the reviews.

_Edit:_ From Keroberus, I changed it to Keroberos. Made a mistake with the spelling of the name! I fixed it now.

----------

**Chapter 1**

----------

The sky was blue, and the breeze was cool; everything was the same on that beautiful morning like any ordinary day would be. But the fact that Sakura had lost her memory didn't make the brunette's day right. Touya was in the kitchen busily preparing the family's morning feast – especially the young girl's bedroom breakfast. It wasn't supposed to be his turn to do the chores; it was supposed to be Sakura to cook their morning meal but what would a lost girl do when she couldn't remember anything about herself? She didn't even know that she should be cooking at that time. The older brother also knew that it was best for her little sister to rest in the meantime. Everything must be done slowly if he wants her to regain back all of her memories.

Fugitaka came down to the kitchen and noticed Touya, "Touya, shouldn't Sakura be the one doing that?"

Not leaving his eye off the pan, the boy replied, "Well, the young princess is still sleeping so I thought I'd be doing it instead. Waking her up or waiting for her to get up would just be a waste."

He tried to slip the real reason out. He didn't want his father to worry about Sakura. Also, he knew that Sakura's lost of memory occurrence wasn't just a natural one that Fujitaka might find it hard to understand.

He was already preparing his father's lunchbox. Touya made the final knot before handing it down to him. He approached the dining table and noticed Fujitaka's frantic movements. He asked, wondering, "You seem to be in a hurry?"

The father scratched his head as he replied guiltily, "I'll be late for the meeting. Just take care, the two of you."

"We'll be fine," he told him even though Sakura wasn't all right. He then remembered as he handed the lunch kit to him, "I've also prepared your lunch. And take care too."

The man took it from the boy as he hurriedly went off to work. As for Touya, he was already done cooking. He just needed to bring Sakura's breakfast to her bedroom.

----- Sakura's Dream -----

There was only natural darkness and silence as the girl with auburn hair stood quietly in the middle of nowhere. Fear and loneliness were things that she was feeling at the moment; it surrounded her whole being. A cold wind suddenly passed by her. The chill penetrated her body, which made her tuck and wrap her arms around her. She then turned her gaze to the blow's origin. A voice then followed – calling her.

"Sakura," it calmly and naturally spoke. It was clear but seemed rather distant.

"W-Who's there?" the young girl said in a trembling voice as she spun around.

Hearing the voice no more, which made her feel restless, her feet slowly stepped backwards until she bumped unto something. It made her yank out and turn around to be able to face it. She only saw a silhouette before her; she didn't manage to get more details of its feature except that she could distinguish that it was a boy – about the same age as her. Both of them stood frozen for about 10 seconds until the boy lifted his right arm before him.

With the same tone, he said, "Take my hand… Take it."

Sakura wasn't able to grasp the idea of why that boy wanted her to reach for his hand or anything related with the hands. Hesitating, she slowly carried her hand forward to him but before she could have held it, she was been called back to reality by a knock, coming behind the door.

----------

After three knocks, a voice spoke, "Sakura, may I come in?"

Sakura slowly lifted her body to a sit then rubbed her eyes, softly saying, "Please do come in."

Once the door was opened widely, it revealed a tall boy, carrying a tray with Sakura's breakfast on it. Touya calmly greeted her, "Good morning, kaijuu." He joked upon calling her a monster again as he approached her; he just loved to tease his younger sister as always. "Did you get a good night sleep?"

Hearing the word 'kaijuu' once again, Sakura counterattacked his brother by pitching a pillow right on his face. But because her energy was somehow drained last night, and she was still regaining her strength, Touya was able to avoid the flying pillow.

He then cried, "Whoa! Easy there, kaijuu! If it hit the tray, I'd make you clean up the mess. No exceptions."

"You started it!" she bickered and continued, "And there you go again!"

"What do you want me to call you? **_Her highness_**?" he emphasized the last phrase. Upon arriving beside her bed, Touya laid the tray down on the sideboard and set Sakura's meal on a foldable table right before her.

"A-Ano…" Sakura stammered. There was a slight pause before she was able to continue saying, "… _Thank you_."

"Eh?" Touya stopped with what he was doing and immediately turned to face her.

"Thank you. I'm not sick yet you serve me. You seemed to be a stranger to me yet you treat me nicely like a family," she justified. Her eyes started to water, almost at the brink of falling. As beads of tears escape her eyes, she began wiping them off with her frail hands.

"I maybe a stranger to you, but the fact is we are genetically related. Whether you believe it or not, physically, you are my blood-related younger sister," he explained. "If the real Sakura was here, she would probably laugh at what you said. I love teasing her all the time by calling her 'kaijuu'. But that is also one of my ways of showing that I care for her." He went back to transferring the meal from the tray to the table.

Upon hearing that from him, Sakura smirked, "You're so mean." Her hands were both laid down on her lap as she thought in relief, _"So that's why he's calling me that way… No harm meant… He was just treating me normally… But still…"_

The older boy was just a few inches away from her – she knew about that. And desiring satisfaction through revenge, Sakura snatched the little yellow creature, which she thought was a stuffed-toy, and threw it right on Touya's face. Instead of hearing anything from Touya first, it ended up hearing something from Keroberos.

"Ouch!" Keroberos cried as softly as he can but still he was noticed. One of his limbs even jerked a reflex.

"Are? A living stuffed-toy?" Sakura blinked and wondered surprisingly. She wasn't sure whether her reaction would be to be curious or to be scared of him.

The older boy detached the small creature off his face by using his two fingers as he gave it a deadly stare. He brought it close to his face for examination and said knowingly, "I thought so…"

Keroberos started to sweat a lot as he was being pondered by the boy. Touya then said, "Now that there's no point in hiding anything anymore, will you spit out the details about what happened last night? About Sakura's memory loss?"

The yellow creature was starting to get terrified of the older boy so he transformed to his real self. Touya ended up being pushed down by Keroberos' paws as Sakura tilted her head sideways, not believing what she was seeing, and stared at them in bewilderment.

The yellow beast finally spoke, "I know you have the right to know being concerned with your younger sister, but don't be so pushy!"

As Touya was trying to free himself from Keroberos' grasp, Keroberos turned his gaze on Sakura, who immediately pulled her blanket near her face but her emerald eyes were still left seen. Sakura suddenly felt scared of him.

"Sakura, don't be afraid. I'm your friend and, at the same time, one of the guardians of the Clow," he reintroduced himself to her having in mind about the young girl's situation. "Keroberos is the name. You can call me Kero-chan like how the old Sakura used to call me."

The young girl was even more confused about hearing unfamiliar, or rather bizarre, words. "_Clow_?... _Keroberos_?..."

"Let me give you a short explanation about yourself. About your 'magical' self," he started as the Clow Book was being pulled out of the drawer by magic. "This is the _Clow Book_, dear Sakura. And you are the _Card Mistress_. Before, you've been capturing the _Clow Cards_ that were creating havoc in this world, and you've managed to seal them back. As for now, your duty is just to protect the book, and, of course, the cards in it as well."

There was a long silence surrounding the room. Sakura did pick up a few words but it still was shocking for her to believe.

"You don't believe me? Take out that necklace you're wearing," Keroberos ordered.

"Ehhh?" The young girl pulled out the star key pendant following his orders. She never realized that there was something around her neck that existed until recently.

He continued, "Can you stand up?"

"Rather still weak but I can try," she cautiously slid out of the table then the bed and attempted to stand up on her own. Her feet managed to lay flat on the ground. Sakura then interrupted, "Oh and, will you… uh… Keroberos, right?... Kero-chan, I mean… let go of Touya niisan?" She then turned to his older brother who was still lying on the ground due to the beast's strong force. She told him, "And will you just sit and calm down after you're being released, Touya niisan? I bet he's not hostile that you should be always on the guard."

Keroberos removed his paws away and stepped aside to give room for the boy to get up. Touya still haven't fully trusted the beast yet he sat on Sakura's bed abiding by her request as he watched anything interesting that might happen.

"Shall we move on?" Sakura turned back to the yellow beast in front of her.

"All right," Keroberos continued, "Hold the pendant and repeat after me."

… _Key that uses the power of the stars…_

"Key that uses the power of the stars," holding the star key pendant before her, Sakura followed as an emblem and rays of light appeared below her. _"What's this?"_

… _Appear before me in your true form…_

"… Appear before me in your true form…"

At first, Touya carried a surprised look on his face, and, in the end, he fell fascinated over what he was seeing.

… _For Sakura, the one with the contract with you, commands it…_

"… For Sakura, the one with the contract with you, commands it…"

…_Release!_

"… RELEASE!" she yelled out the final word.

The pendant transformed itself into a wand with a star at the top of the stick. Both Sakura and Touya were dumbstruck, speechless.

"This is…?" the young girl stared at it in amazement.

"The _Star Wand_," the beast replied. "You have to believe me now that I've show you something interesting… And about the memory lost…"

Realizing, Touya suddenly interrupted, "Sakura, your meal." With narrow eyes, he pointed and continued, "It's already catching flies. The flies might not leave you with anything."

"Oh yeah, right!" Sakura laughed lightly as she scratched the back of her head in ridicule. "Kero-chan, I hope you won't mind me eating while you're explaining?"

"I won't," he said reverently as he changed back to his 'petite' form.

The wand also altered back to its key form with the young girl's will, and Sakura slid back on her bed then in between the table legs. She started digging in the pancakes as she listened to Keroberos. Touya listened as well; that was what he wanted to hear from the very beginning.

"I really don't have the full details of what really happened, but I'll tell you what I know," the little creature started. "I was already sleeping at that time when I felt a weird aura within the atmosphere. By the time I got out of my 'room', Sakura seemed like she was being possessed, but I managed to wake her up. I'm not sure if it got anything to do with the Clow Book or… Going back, I found her being surrounded by some purple and black aura. She also told me that she was hearing something that I couldn't. Then after, she screamed and collapsed. She was unconscious… I tried to wake her up until you came into the room. When she woke up, I thought she would be all right, but then she lost her memory as I overheard you."

"So… it was all that purple and black auras' fault then?" Touya asked trying to understand as he analyzes the details.

"Well, that's where everything leads to… for now, I guess," Keroberos said unsurely.

Sakura suddenly interrupted, "So, how will I be able to recall my lost memories? Anyone have an idea?"

Keroberos stammered, "Well… I… I'll talk to Yue about this matter. I just hope it wasn't a drawback when you caught the last card."

Out of the blue, Sakura's mobile phone rang, which alarmed everyone.

"Sakura, answer it. It's probably Tomoyo," the yellow creature said as he flew towards it to hand it to her.

Enjoying, the young girl was about to place the food in her mouth but then she was interrupted with Keroberos' sudden statement. As the fork left hanging before her, she asked in confusion, "Who? Who's that?" She continued on with eating.

Touya abruptly answered her instead, "Daidouji Tomoyo, your best friend since elementary."

"What should I tell her when I get to talk to her?" she panicked as she held on the glass of milk. "I don't think I'll be able to answer anything right."

Instead, the older boy took the phone from Keroberos and answered the phone.

"Hello, Sakura-chan?" the person on the other line started.

"Hello. Good morning. This is Sakura's brother, Touya. Is it you, Tomoyo?" he asked. "Sorry to tell you this but Sakura's not feeling well right now."

"Is that so... Yes, this is Tomoyo. Would it be all right to come over there?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"I suggest that you should," he replied calmly.

"Ok. I'll be there right away. Please do tell Sakura to take care of herself or I'll be worried about her," she anxiously told the boy.

"I will. Bye," he hanged up.

Touya sighed, and then turned back his gaze on Sakura who was already finished with her breakfast.

He told them, "Daidouji-san will be arriving in a few minutes."

Wiping her lips with a table napkin, Sakura said, "All right. That means I should prepare, right?"

The older boy took away all the eating utensils that the girl used, and without leaving her gaze on him, he walked towards the door. He said before leaving, "Dress up."

----------

After a few minutes of waiting, a light knock came behind the door as Sakura and Keroberos were discussing about certain things pertaining to the young girl's memory.

"Must be Tomoyo-chan," Keroberos gladly said as he flew away to get the door. "I wish for dessert!"

As soon as door was opened, it revealed a gorgeous lass, carrying a basket along with her. She was wearing a purple dress as her grayish-violet hair was tied behind her. The sincere and sweet smile calmed the two.

Tomoyo spoke turning to Keroberos then to Sakura, "Hello there, Keroberos, Sakura-chan. I've brought in some cake to make you feel better."

"CAKE! You're really sweet, Tomoyo-chan!" The little creature said as he blushed and almost melted in delight.

The amethyst-eyed lass giggled then asked the other girl, "How are you feeling now, Sakura-chan? Your brother, Touya, told me that you're not ok. I hope it's not because you slept late last night." She walked in as the little creature accompanied her towards Sakura.

Keroberos interrupted and explained flying in between the two girls, "Well, she is physically all right but…"

"But what?" the amethyst-eyed lass asked. She started to worry because of Keroberos' hanging statement. Sitting before Sakura on the bed, she placed down the basket beside her and listened to his explanation.

"She's mentally not all right," he said as his voice softens in a fading manner.

Wanting to make the young girl feel better, Tomoyo thought of joking around, but by looking at Keroberos and Sakura's expression, things seemed complicated, which made her withdraw the idea. It seemed that things were pretty serious, she thought. "What do you mean?"

Feeling that it was all right for the girl to know what was currently happening, Sakura continued, "I…I actually don't remember anything. You, Kero-chan, Touya niisan, and anyone I knew before." She suddenly felt distressed and continued, "I don't even know anything about myself. Kero-chan and Touya niisan give me a few ideas though."

The other girl felt disturbed by the sudden happening. It even worried her more knowing that Syaoran's arrival would be in a few days.

She thought, _"How would Li-kun react when he knew that something bad happened to his love? Must he know or must he not?"_

She suddenly realized that the surroundings became quiet so she abruptly asked, "Why don't we eat the cakes while discussing about this, ne?" She smiled trying to cheer up everyone from the gloomy atmosphere.

Keroberos took the bait and gladly cheered, "Yay! Time to try Tomoyo-chan's cake! Surely they are delicious! What did you bake?"

"Blueberry cheesecake," Tomoyo gladly replied.

She opened the basket taking out slices of cakes that were already prepared to be served. She gave each one, including herself, a slice of cake and a fork. The yellow creature started munching on his in a fast pace.

"Take it easy, Kero-chan. You might get choked," she warned him.

Sakura suddenly said smiling, "Thank you, Toyono-chan,"

Tomoyo giggled on Sakura's funny fault, "It's Tomoyo, Sakura-chan."

Embarrassed, the young girl blushed lightly as she playfully pushed her two fingers together before her. "I'm sorry."

Still smiling, the long haired girl shook her head and said, "That's all right. You're still in your recovering stage." She then pulled out small cups from the basket and served the iced tea.

As they were having their snack, they continued over with their conversation.

The long haired lass asked, "Do you think this has something to do with the Clow cards? But isn't it that all cards have already been captured?"

"I believe they are all already captured by Sakura-chan. I'm not yet that sure if this has something to do with the Clow book though," Keroberos replied even if his mouth was full. "It'd be wise to ask either Yue or Clow Reed's reincarnation, Eriol."

Tomoyo suddenly remembered and said shifting the topic, "Oh yeah, Li-kun and Meiling-chan are coming to Japan in a few days. When I called you last night, we decided to hold a welcoming party. I know that we have a current problem in here but we have to act normally, especially you, Sakura-chan." She looked at the other girl seriously then smiled softly, assuring her, "Don't worry. If things would go wrong, I'll back you up. Just be yourself. You're a good actress anyway."

"All right," Sakura agreed but somehow, she was having doubts that everything would be just fine. She then parted a piece of the cake with her fork and placed it in her mouth.

Keroberos then said, "I'll then be finding out what caused all this trouble so Sakura-chan will get back all of her memories as soon as possible."

"Right," Tomoyo agreed then turned back to Sakura. "We should tell Li-kun about this also. He must know. He's your sweetheart."

Indulging herself with the cake, the auburn haired girl almost choked upon hearing that from the other girl. She hurriedly took the cup of tea and drank it to clear her throat. Her face was then profusely red as she reacted, "Eehhhhhhh? I already have a lover!"

The other girl nodded and grinned happily. As Sakura's face changed to despair, Tomoyo's expression changed as well knowing that something was bothering her.

"But even though you say that he's someone I love, what if that feeling is gone along with my memories?" Sakura turned serious as she started to worry. "I won't be able to act as how I should be towards him. I don't know how I treated him before to be able to care for him right now."

"Sakura-chan," Keroberos couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl's confusing situation.

Tomoyo pat her shoulders, "Don't worry. We'll see about that… once you see him."

Sakura softly smiled trying to hide any doubts and grief she was feeling at the moment.

"All right! Let's get down to business, shall we?" the amethyst-eyed lass said.

"Sure," she said, still carrying that serious face. There were many things going on her mind as she and Tomoyo started to plan for the party.

She thought, _"I just hope that the feeling isn't gone… that it will save me… The feeling… called 'Love'…"_

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat when Touya's image appeared in her thoughts. She tucked a little and placed her hand on her chest.

"You all right, Sakura-chan?" Keroberos noticed her.

"_So warm…"_ she gladly thought blushing. _"Don't tell me… I love Touya niisan?"_ She shook her head along with the thoughts, _"No. that would be very bad! He's my brother said he!"_

"_I mustn't think or feel that way!"_

----- To be continued -----

--: Japanese Dictionary :--

1.) niisan/oniisan/onii-chan - older brother  
2.) kaijuu – monster

**Reia-chan:** Ack! Incest! Bad Sakura! You're only meant for Syaoran! The fic is SakuXSyao . I hope you like this chapter, except the incest thing of course! O.o Anyway, please leave a review/comment.

PS: Sorry that it took me long enough to submit this... -.-;; a lot of work was dumped on me. Right now, it's the start of my christmas vacation! celebrates Yay!


	3. Chapter 2: An Omen

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or its characters. CLAMP does.

**Reia-chan:** (huff puff) oh goodie! I finished it before school starts! I won't be saying much so you can get on with the chapter. Thanks for my reviewers! I hope you'll enjoy reading this one… even though there's another bit of incest here. (stabs by audiences evil stares) And NO! This is not a TouyaXSakura! Probably just for a few chapters but this is mainly SyaoXSaku!

----------

**Chapter 2:** An Omen

----------

Blushing, the auburn haired girl thought, _"Why is that at that time, when Touya niisan hugged me, it felt so bizarre?"_ She suddenly snapped back to her senses upon realizing her feelings. _"Could it be that I'm in love with him?"_

Her eyes blinked three times, and then her head shook brusquely, _"I mustn't think or feel that way! No no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Her forehead started to wrinkle as her thoughts shifts from 'love' to 'guilt' side, or vice versa, and Tomoyo noticed it stopping from her discussion.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? You seem to be bothered by something," the other girl frowned. "If you're still worried about messing up at the party, well you shouldn't. I promise that I'll back you up. I never failed being there for you when you need me before, right?"

"_Good thing she didn't guess it right,"_ she thought as she laughed slightly and felt relieved. She then just said, "How would I know if I can't remember anything, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo giggled along, "Oh yeah, right. But still, I promise you. I'll be there when you need me."

"Tomoyo-chan had always been there whenever you need her. She will really never leave you, Sakura-chan," Keroberos told her.

"Ok. Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura smiled.

"My pleasure," the other girl smiled as well. She then continued, "Let's get back to what we were planning." She took out a small notepad and a pen to write everything down as a reminder or a list. Tomoyo started again, "So, Naoko, Chiharu, and Yamazaki will be taking care of brightening up the place. Rika, You, and I will be in-charge of the kitchen. Good enough?"

The short-haired girl said unsurely, "Hoe… I just wish I won't mess up the recipe."

"Oh, you worry too much," Tomoyo giggled. "Even though you've forgotten a lot of things, I believe you still know how to cook!"

Keroberos added, "To boost you up, Sakura is a good cook!"

"You even made me feel worse, Kero-chan. Now it troubles me knowing that I'm good in cooking. Making a mistake is not an option." She then realized, "About the other people you mentioned, will you give me a brief description of who they are? Just a brief description. I don't think my mind can handle a lot of information immediately."

"Sure. Of course, you must at least know something about them," Tomoyo giggled.

----- After 2 hours -----

Sakura and Tomoyo had already finished planning everything needed for the social gathering. The emerald-eyed girl accompanied the other girl out of the house. Tomoyo's expensive black car and bodyguards were waiting for their young mistress in front of Kinomoto's house.

As the two walked out of the house, they noticed a big truck in front of a vacant residence beside the Kinomoto's. Some men were bringing down appliances, furniture, and other things from the truck and were taking them inside the house next door.

Tomoyo thought, "Some family must be moving in."

Sakura agreed, "Probably. We'll be having a new neighbor."

The other girl told her, "Better warmly welcome them." She smiled then said, "Anyway, I better get going. Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan. I hope you'll get well soon."

The auburn-haired girl nodded, "I will. And I do hope too that I'll be all right."

"Kero-chan will do anything to make you come back to normal. So, don't worry," she said. "Well then, bye!"

"Bye, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura waved her hand to her.

Tomoyo responded by giving her back a waving hand and a warm smile inside the car with an open window. Not long enough the window shut close and the car drove away. Even though Tomoyo had already gone, Sakura was still outside the house watching the working men unload the belongings of the new family that will be living in that lot.

Sakura thought, _"We'll be having a new neighbor…"_

As Sakura was paying attention to the house next door, Touya went down to get a glass of water when he noticed her still outside and was looking somewhere. He went towards her unnoticed and glanced towards the direction she was staring at.

"So, somebody's moving in just next door," he said in contentment placing his hand on her shoulder.

It startled the young girl surprising her. She sighed in relief when she realized that it was only Touya.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," she glared at him as she hit him at the arm.

He thrust back his arm to dodge it as the furious-looking Sakura almost went crazy chasing him and trying to hit him.

"Chill out, kaijuu. Hehehe. Just get inside now. We'll settle that once dad arrives," he said stopping her from catching him by holding her head.

"Urgh..." she muttered then stared at him straight on the face giving him a displeased look.

But then, when she looked at him, her cheeks suddenly felt warm and turned pinkish red. Her eyes were seemed to be caught in his mischievous gaze. Her feet withdrew and her body followed, escaping from his hand, which was on her head.

Touya wondered at her sudden reflex and expression. He then remembered that Sakura still haven't gotten back her lost memories so he thought that it might be just some side effects caused by that occurrence. He teased her, "I thought the kaijuu was never afraid of her older brother?"

The young girl turned to her side, evading his gaze, and said deliberately, "I'm not afraid of you!" And at the back of her mind, she thought, _"I'm just afraid of you… touching me…"_

Suddenly, the scene where there was a boy in her dream played back in her mind. She clearly remembered what the boy said, _"Take my hand… Take it!"_

"_Could that be Touya niisan?"_ she thought.

To get away from the uncomfortable situation, Sakura flitted away and said, "Anyway, you get going while I close the gate."

She sighed in relief. She couldn't stand being in front of him any longer. It just made her feel uneasy. _"It's not also good if he knew that I liked him… in a different way that is…"_

As she went back to close the gate, she saw a young lad, who just walked out of the house and took charge of where each furniture or equipment must be placed. He was about a year or two older than her. The blackness of his hair can easily be detected by the eyes during the day but not during the night. And his pair of eyes was azure blue.

Not long enough, the boy seemed to have noticed her. He warmly gave her a smile and a slight wave of a hand as a greeting; Sakura greeted back by doing the same.

"Just put that beside the china cabinet in the room I told you," he instructed the man who was carrying a large vase. "Just a sec, all right?"

He then walked towards the young girl's direction. When he was about a few inches away from her, the young lad courteously bowed down, gently took her hand and kissed it. Stunned by the courteous act, Sakura blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled. "Our custom must've surprised you."

"Ehehehehe. Not at all," she responded as a huge sweat appeared behind her head.

"Well then, this will definitely please you," he told her placing both his hands behind him. He then took out his right hand and, with the snap of his fingers, a white rose with a light pink ribbon popped out. "My gift of greeting for a beautiful lady."

"Whoa!" the young girl said in amazement.

He handed it to her and winked. He asked, "Was that good?"

Sakura took the blooming white rose from the boy's hand and asked delightedly, "You know how to do magic tricks?"

He chuckled confidently, "Well, yeah, kind of." He finally introduced himself to her, "My name's Loki, Loki Murasaki. And yours?"

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura," she replied. She then asked, "Your name's rather quite odd though I believe I've heard or seen it before in some book."

"It's the name of the fire trickster in Norse Mythology," he told her.

"Oh? Then I believe that name is not pleasant. Just my opinion though," she said as she slowly frowned.

"You think so?"

A feminine voice then called the boy interrupting them, "Loki!"

Sakura and Loki both turned to where the voice was coming from. It was from a lady with long, straight blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was beckoning him to come back.

"Sorry but I better get back to work. I'll just see you then when I have time," he told her.

She shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry. It's not a problem. Actually, it's I who should apologize for disturbing you. It's nice meeting you though."

"Same here," he smiled back. "Well, I must head back now, Kinomoto-san." He bowed in courtesy again before leaving.

The boy was about to run off when Sakura cried, "I'm inviting your family over to our house for dinner!"

Loki turned back to Sakura and gently smiled again, "Thanks. We'll surely come." He then ran off towards the lady who seemed to be his mother.

"See you later!" she said waving a hand. She closed the gate and walked back to her house afterwards.

Climbing up the staircase and looking at the white rose that Loki gave her, Sakura smiled blissfully, _"He seemed to be such a nice guy."_

"And where did _that_ come from?" a voice asked in a suspicious manner.

Touya was actually just a few inches from Sakura, and the girl didn't notice it for she was focusing on the flower's beauty.

She smiled and said, "A gift from our neighbor." She then remembered, "Oh yeah, I've invited them over for dinner later. I believe it's all right."

The older boy stared seriously at Sakura for a moment then shifted his gaze over the white bloom she was holding. His eyes narrowed.

"Was it all right for me to invite them over?" Sakura asked worriedly. She snapped him back to reality.

"Ugh… Uhmm… It's ok," he replied and rubbed the top of her head.

She wondered, "Touya niisan?"

He just stared at her, and Sakura looked back at him. His eyes seemed to be filled with worry, she noticed. The deeper they gazed at each other, the more the young girl felt that she entered an uncomfortable situation. Her cheeks started to warm up again and turned into tints of red. Her heart started to pound harder and faster.

"_Oh no. What am I going to do? This isn't just right!"_ she yelled inside of her.

"I'll be taking that," he said at the same time took the white flower from her with ease.

She then realized that the flower just slipped out of her hand.

She yelled, "Hey! That's mine!"

"Chill out. Let me get some ice cubes if you want," he joked. Then, said he, "You won't be needing this trash. When this wilts, I'm sure you'll just throw this in the trashcan. Better make it useful before it goes to waste."

She yelled as she tried to grab it from him, "It's still mine! So give it back!"

As the young girl tried to get it, Touya just moves out of the way to dodge her. But at some point, she made a wrong move that her foot went out of balance. Her head was heading towards down the stairs.

"SAKURAAAA!" he cried throwing the flower away to catch Sakura.

Sakura was too shocked to yell out realizing that she was going to be severely injured. She was about to dive down the stairs head on when Touya quickly moved before her to protect her. Instead, it was the older boy who got injured severely. The huge thud came from the clash of Touya's head and the concrete wall, and there was blood flowing down from his head to his cheek.

"Touya niisan! Touya niisan!" Sakura called him. She was also injured, by the limbs, but not that severe unlike Touya.

He woke up hearing her voice and stared unto her. He asked, "Are you all right, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine. But you, you're not all right!" she yelled. Tears started to form on her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

Touya sighed and told her, "Stop crying will you. It's not your fault. Just go and get some bandages… urgh…" He could feel the pain on his head that he received from hitting on the wall.

"Touya nii-!"

"I'll be fine. Just get the first aid kit," he told her. "And will you please get off of me now. You're a bit heavy. It adds pain to my back."

"Oh, sorry!" she slowly get off of him to prevent from hurting him more. She then headed to the whereabouts of their house first aid kit.

----- After a few minutes later -----

Sakura tied the last bandage around his head and said, "There! All done!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," sitting on the couch, he told her. "I'll be fine so no worries."

"You sure?" she asked with worry within her eyes. She pouted. "Don't you think we should see a doctor? You might have broken bones."

Again, Touya placed his hand on her head that made her sink. It seemed that the boy was enjoying doing it to her at that time.

He gently smiled and said, "Don't get a lot of worries climb up your head. If I say I will be fine, I surely will." He then removed it from her head and remembered, "Where's the flower by the way?"

Sakura, who also had a bandaged arm, handed him the white rose and said guiltily, "Here. I don't want it anymore."

Touya seriously looked at her and took it from her.

"I don't want you to get hurt anymore just because of a simple thing. I believe you have your own reasons why you took it away from me," she continued.

He just seriously stared at her then looked away. He said, "Just prepare for later. We'll be having guests."

"Ok," she packed the things back in the first aid kit and returned it. She then went towards the stairs and headed to her room.

The older boy watched her leaving, and once she was out of his sight, he turned his gaze on the white flower he was holding. He pondered at it very closely. He looked rather pissed that he crushed it with his hand.

The white petals fluttered down on the floor as red blood dripped from Touya's hand.

----- To be continued -----

--: Japanese Dictionary :--

1.) niisan/oniisan/onii-chan - older brother  
2.) kaijuu - monster

**Reia-chan:** Wow! We have a new character in the picture! Loki! A fine gentleman he is, isn't he? Syaoran! When will you be coming into the story! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I also want to hear out what's on your mind about the story like your hunches on certain things. Please review!


End file.
